A Piece not in any Book: Beast Boy's Valentine
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: It's here, Valentine's Day, a day even the cold hearted boys and girls have to feel somewhat atracted to. It's also the best day to lay out all your cards... well, if you can find the right card to say it all. Flinx, BBRae pairings


**They said I couldn't do it... BUT I DID! Here it is people, Valentine's Day with the Teen Titans!**

**You know the drill: real names, yada yada, you know how this works.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review at your own pace... and enjoy your Valentine's Day!**

* * *

It's hard enough to shop for the one you love, the one you wish to spend this most renowned of romantic days with over anyone; But when your heart is split between two women, the weight grows even more substantial… especially when both girls could kick your butt if you let either one of them down…

* * *

Worried dark green orbs scanned left to right, looking for the right target to go for. His silver gloved hands clambered across the surface of the display, hesitating to grab even one of the rectangular objects. "Will you pick one already!" A voice snapped at him from behind, forcing him to stagger and almost knock the display over.

With a sharp shoot of his head back, he looked at the interrupting speedster and scowled at him. "Dude, this isn't easy!" He snapped back at him before returning to the Valentine's Day Card display.

Wally West simply rolled his eyes as he sat atop of an empty store shelf, kicking his hanging legs in and out. "It's not that hard Gar. Jericho and I finished our shopping awhile ago in a few minutes… You've been looking at that stand for the past 30 minutes," Mocked Wally, taking a quick look at the blond headed mute looking through a bin of CD's.

Stopping his search through the display of cards, Gar turned to look at Wally. "Oh yeah smart guy? Well, what are you getting Jinx then?" Almost on the end Gar's question, Wally hopped down off the shelf and landed before his green furred friend. "Easy…" He chuckled as he put an arm around Gar's neck.

With a cock of his green brow, Gar looked over Wally's nervously, waiting reluctantly to hear his gift idea. "With Jinx, there's no right answer, no matter how hard you try… So that makes it easy," Gar narrowed his eyes, not being able to follow what Wally was planning. "So… for this whole day… She gets whatever she wants, what she says goes," Smirking over his own idea, Wally let out a triumphant laugh.

"Alright… So your gift to your girlfriend… is that you'll let her boss you around for a whole day?" Gar tried to sort out, not even believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"I know, perfect idea right?" Wally chuckled with a proud smirk across his face growing brighter.

Bringing a finger up to protest, Gar took a second to think out his words. "Dude… Isn't that everyday?" Once Gar asked that, Wally's smile faded and he slumped his shoulders.

"…Yes…" He groaned, releasing his arm from around Gar. "Anyway, I need to go get some cards for the ladies," Wally told his two friends before walking off down the aisle, his mood snapping back to one of joy. "Kid Flash's got a lot of admirers, it'll be rude not to acknowledge all of them," With that, Wally burst down the aisle, blurring at a sonic speed away from Jericho and Gar.

Once the speedster had left the two of them, they both went back into their searching in welcomed silence. Gar shifted through more and more cards, eyes studying each one to find the perfect card. "Be Mine? Too simple… I Love You? Too forward… If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put I inside U? Dude! Who prints that on a card?" Gar groaned as he sank down onto the floor, shifting drearily through more cards.

Feeling his friend's grief, Jericho took himself away from the CD bin and walked over to Gar. Giving him a tender smile, Jericho crotched down to eye level with his friend and patted his hand on his head. Gar looked over to Jericho's emerald child-like eyes and heaved a sigh. "I don't know Joey… You know it's not even about the card really…" Gar explained to Jericho, who tilted his head in a questioning look. "Yeah, it's about _who_ I'm going to get a card for. Terra is—I can tell you all this right, Joey?" Jericho mimed a zipping motion across his lips and sat down next to Gar. "Good… Well, Terra is really exciting, she's hot, and even though she's got this amazing power, she's so unsure about it… that makes her seem approachable…" Gar explained with his cheeks starting to shade red through the green of his fur.

Gesturing him to go on, Jericho gave a quick hand motion as if to say "What about Raven?". "Uh… Raven? Well…" Gar hesitated on the thought, stammered and tripping over his own words. "…Well you know, she's… you know," Jericho smiled and nodded his head at Gar before turning to the card display.

Gar looked at Jericho curiously as he watched him search through the cards, seeing his emerald eyes skim quickly through them before halting at one certain one. Jericho quickly plucked the card out of the case and handed it to Gar, a subtle yet proud smile on his lips. Gar studied the card, not remembering it being on the display before. The card had the image of a stack of books in front of a completely black background, and the words "A Piece Not in Any Book" written above it in violet shimmering letters. He remained quiet as he flipped the card open and read the writing inside. "…Dude… How?" Jericho snickered soundlessly and stood up.

Extending his hand down to Gar, Jericho helped him also to his feet. "Jericho… thanks… You know you always know just what to say—well, you get it," Gar thanked before bursting down the hall to the register, leaving Jericho alone in the aisle. _"I'm always glad to help…"_ Jericho told himself inwardly as he turned back to the CD bin he was previously looking at. _"Now, back to my dilemma…"_ as he mused to himself, he picked up two CD cases. _"I already got Kole her gift… Terra's covered… Rose will be too busy with Eddie to care if I get her something… But what kind of music would Raven like?"_ In his hands, he compared the two differing CDs…

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Wally chirped cheerfully as he swung the front door of his apartment open. The interior of his home was decorated to the brim with red and pink hearts draped across the ceiling; along with small lit candles lying about on the kitchen counter, filling the air with a sweet scent. Quickly, he shut the door behind him and walked into the living room where he would usually find his housemate and girlfriend Jinx. But as he entered the room, he noted that the armchair she had forced him to buy when she first moved in was empty. "Jinx? Are you home?" He called into the small apartment, his red brows furrowing in confusion. Just then, he heard a subtle creek of one of the rooms opening from across the room, which brought him to turn immediately towards it in interest. As his eyes met the door that had opened his sapphire eyes grew wide and his mouth went agape.

"Hey… Wally. Welcome home," Jinx purred softly as she stood in the doorway. Wally remained in a stunned silence as he looked at his girlfriend; unable to form a response or remark. "…Wally? You alright?" She asked flatly.

"Umm… Yeah, I'm fine. But, uh… What are you—" He stammered out in an uncharacteristic nervous tone.

Sure enough, Jinx wasn't in her usual everyday attire; what replaced her silky circus outfit was that of a low cut lavender night gown that hung limply on her exposed, milky shoulders. Her lips quickly grew into a delighted smirk and her eyes sparked with hope. "Do you… like it?" She queered, running a hand down her side in a gesture of her gown.

With a slow nod, Wally cracked a smile. "Yeah, it's great," Jinx felt her face grow hot and she looked away so Wally wouldn't see her flushed face. For the moment after, the two became quiet and remained in place; until Wally felt he needed to break the calm. "So umm… What do you want to do today?" He asked as politely as he could muster, remembering the 'gift' he was going to give her.

Taken back by his question, Jinx blinked in surprise. "…What do _I _want to do?" Wally nodded in reply while Jinx remained visibly shocked. "…But, you usually decide on what we do on the holidays,"

"Yeah, well…" Wally started to say as he took a few steps into the living room and sat himself down on his black couch in the center of the room. "I thought this Valentine's Day that maybe…" Moving out of the door frame, Jinx settled herself down softly next to him with a curious look. "I thought maybe… You would like to decide on what we do…" Letting a slightly nervous laugh escape his mouth after explaining, he turned his head to look at Jinx.

To his embarrassing shock, Jinx had scooted closer to the point where her thinly veiled arm was pressed to his arm and her face was up close to his. What made him feel even more nervous and bothered was that across her face was a slight, cute frown and her coral eyes where furrowed disappointedly. "But… Wally… All I want is that you'll decide what we do…" She whimpered out softly before her lips turned to a mischievous smirk and her eyes narrowed slyly. "I like when you take charge Wally… It's one of the things I fell in love with in you…"

"Did you just… admit you—" Wally struggled to form words, struggling also to hold in the urge to embrace her.

Knowing what he wanted to say, Jinx nodded and pressed her pale forehead to Wally's and sighed. "I did… and I don't care,"

Wally, feeling a new skip in his step, leapt up from his couch and stood before Jinx, cracking his charming grin as he looked down at her. "Well then… Go get dressed because we're going out to eat at the fanciest place we can find; I'll use my name and we'll get in easy… Plus, when we get there, you can spend the time hexing the waiters and have them trip," Wally laughed with a new vigor.

Scooting off the couch a little, Jinx snickered to herself. "Alright Wally…" As Wally turned away to get his coat, Jinx shot her hand out and stopped Wally in his track by clasping her hand in his. "But before we go out…" She purred softly as she gently pulled him back onto the couch. "Let's stay in for a little bit…"

Wally blinked in surprise at her words, but took an easy going smile as he settled in closer to her. "Sounds good to me," He replied, inching closer to her till both of them where so close that a paper couldn't get between them.

With that, Jinx clapped her hands audibly, which triggered the clap sensor lights to click off, leaving the two house mates to enjoy each others company by candle light alone. "You're the best, Jinx…" Wally admitted softly as the blurring warm light of the candles on the counter flickered across the room.

"…I hate you Wally…" Jinx whispered to herself and the darkness that was around her.

* * *

The tower was all but emptied with the occasion that set upon it. To many of them, Valentine's Day was the perfect day for them to drop what masks they wore and to go out into the city or wherever in the world and spend time with someone they found themselves being attracted to… in some cases their own team mates. But to the only girl left within the tower, it didn't mean much as she flipped through the pages of one of her books as she sat in the main living room of the tower. They orange glow of the setting sun in the distance provided the young Raven- who was dressed in her traditional blue cloak with its hood down- with enough lighting to enjoy her quiet Valentine's evening. While sitting peacefully on the semicircle couch in the room and flipping to the next page of her large hard cover book, she heard the sound of one of the doors slide open, followed by the sound of huffing and panting. Slowly, with slight displeasure, Raven marked the page she was on and closed it; then turned her head ever so slightly to see who had entered. Almost instantly, her stoic lips turned to slight pleasure and she rose from the couch. "Garfield, why are you here?" She asked the green furred boy that was hunched over, trying to catch his breath. "Are you alright? You're out of breath…" She pointed out, hiding the concern in her voice.

Franticly, he shook his head and threw his head up, looking Raven in her deep amethyst eyes. "Rea! No, I'm fine I just—" He coughed out, feeling very strained from his great run over here, unable to wait a moment to give his present. Just then, from his belt pocket, a card fell to the floor and slid over near the couch.

Raven raised a brow in interest at the card and quickly walked around the couch and bent over for it. "A Valentine's card?" She noted, her excitement slowly rising, but quickly being extinguished as she remembered who she was talking to. "Is it for… Terra?" as her hands picked up the card by one of its corners; she lifted it up and held it put to him.

Gar quickly shook his head again and softly pushed it back to Raven, his cheeks turning to red behind the tufts of his green fur. "No, it's for you, Rae!" Gar laughed with excitement, while Raven's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"For… Me?" Raven checked again, to which Garfield nodded proudly, feeling pretty good about it. "Garfield… It's wonderful," her words came out softly, allowing the smallest hint of affection escape as she looked over the illustration on the front: "A Piece not in Any Book".

"Rae… you haven't even looked inside it," Gar pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"I know… But just the gesture alone is very moving to me…" Gar felt his face grow hot as Raven said that, but kept his playful demeanor.

Slowly, Raven flipped the card open and saw there was the usual prewritten message inside it, along with a messy personal message under it. As she read the prewritten message, her breath hitched.

"_The days I've cried, the days I couldn't face; the nights you lied, the nights you try to erase._

_It only stacks up to void…_

_The times we fight, the times we've shared; when your face is filled with light, when I remember you've cared…_

…_Because it's only with you, that I have times that I've enjoyed."_ It struck a chord deep in her heart, one that hurt somewhat, but still made her somehow happy. But then, her eyes drifted down to the messy message that was written by the one that gave her the card.

"_Raven… There are a MILLION more people you could accept cards or whatever from… But I want you to know that this one I thought was perfect just for you… Oh, and thank Joey, he helped me pick, hahah. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day_

_-Garfield"_

As she finished reading the card's contents over, she looked up at Gar, who was just standing in front of her with a wide grin plastered across his face. "So, Rea…? How was it?" He questioned her.

Raven sighed slightly and closed the card up. "Well… It was very thoughtful… but…" Suddenly, Garfield's mood flipped upside down and he grew nervous. "'But'? BUT? Oh man, what, what's wrong?" Gar panicked, wiping his hand across his forehead while his knees knobbed.

Raven couldn't help but smile and give a slight giggle at his action. "But… It's not a Valentine's gift until we go out…" She told him with a genuine smile crossing her face.

Garfield's eyes grew wide and his heart went aflutter as he saw the cute smile that crossed Raven's face. "Uhhh… Does that mean..?"

"Garfield… normally, I wouldn't participate in these sorts of affairs…" her words came out calmly, but her faint smile never faltered. "But I guess today, well… Garfield, will you be my…" Garfield waited eagerly to hear the words come out of the most beautiful girl he could see tonight. "…Valentine for the rest of the day?" As the words escaped from her mouth, her pale cheeks flushed deep red and she put her hood over her head.

Garfield's heart exploded with joy and he held in the desire to jump with joy; instead just stepping closer to her and taking her hand. "Yeah! Let's go to that moody café you always go to!" He cheered while pulling Raven along after him.

Normally, Raven would've lashed out at him for saying the word "moody", but for tonight… she was just glad that she was with him.

* * *

As the two walked arm in arm down the city streets, Jinx looked to her side at the tall red headed speedster with a mischievous smirk. "So Wally… No rose?"

"DAMN IT!" He cursed with a throw of his head back.

* * *

**Hah... Oh how I've enjoyed this... And I hope you've enjoyed it too...**

**But I bet you're wundering about that "I hate you Wally line"? Well, you see, the girls have their own story that expains that... but I may not write that unless people enjoy this...**

**So remember to review and read and REVEIW and enjoy and REVIEW... and REVIEW**


End file.
